Little Ashes
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: Ele queria acreditar que ainda podia se curar. - Peter Hale - Peter Hale/Danny Mahealani, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski


**Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

**Desafio**: no one

**Ship**: Peter Hale - Peter Hale/Danny Mahealani, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski

**Capa**: link no meu perfil

**Sinopse**: Ele queria acreditar que ainda podia se curar.

**Spoiller**: 2

**Beta**: no one

**Finalização**: 07 de abril de 2013

**Quantidade de capítulos**: 01

**Little Ashes**

Ele sentia a dor.

Ele não estava muito certo disso, de que a dor realmente existia, de que havia um ponto qualquer em seu corpo doendo, algum lugar na pele, algum lugar em seus ossos, em suas entranhas, em que a dor pulsava como algo que ele poderia alcançar, focar suas forças e sua vontade, e então se curar.

Doía. A dor esteve lá por tanto tempo, no fogo e durante anos e depois disso e sempre. Ele não sabia mais distinguir. Às vezes, ele nem sentia. Era como queimar, o fogo tocando a pele, e poder vê-la escurecer e se encolher e não sentir, como algo externo, como se a dor tivesse um limite e tudo já estivesse muito além e ele simplesmente não precisasse mais sentir.

Ele gostava dessa ideia. Gostava da ideia de não temer mais o fogo ou a dor ou a loucura.

Ele não sabia dizer se estava ou não louco. A loucura é algo difícil de definir e ele esteve à margem da dor, da solidão e da morte tempo demais, vezes demais, para poder afirmar que a loucura não o tocou. Ele fez coisas que não faria hoje e culpa a loucura, como matar sua sobrinha, como tocar Lydia, e quando ele vê o resultado de tudo isso, ele não consegue não se sentir responsável pelas consequências de seus atos, mas ele está vivo e ele é o que é hoje por tudo o que fez, então ele não se sente exatamente arrependido.

Ele ainda tem muito para curar.

A dor ainda estava lá e ele não tinha certeza de que um dia não estaria mais, mas as coisas estavam acontecendo e ele não queria mais ficar em um quarto lambendo suas feridas. O coma o deixara assim por anos e agora ele se sentia grato por simplesmente ter sua vida de volta.

E ter um pack ajudava.

Peter gostava de pensar que era o _seu_ pack, mas ele sabia que não era mais alfa, e por mais que ainda fosse o pack ao qual pertencia não era todo seu, era o pack de Derek.

Mas ainda era o pack Hale. E isso o fazia seu.

Um dia, muito tempo atrás, em algum ponto do seu passado antes da dor e do fogo, ele não precisava ser alfa para se sentir no pack. Ele não _queria_ ser alfa, como sabia que Derek também não tinha essa pretensão. Na família Hale, havia uma tradição de mulheres no poder, o que era incomum entre lobos, mas eles sempre foram muito mais família do que pack, então esse sistema matriarcal estava funcionando bem há séculos, mesmo com caçadores e disputas de território eventuais. Todos lutaram, alguns caíam, mas eles se mantinham unidos e esse sentido de ser um sem precisar ser mais era o que definia um pack para ele.

O pack que ele montou em sua curta jornada como alfa estava muito longe disso. Às vezes ele se perguntava se algum dia ele realmente teve um pack. Ele e Scott? Ele, Scott e Derek? Stiles? Lydia? Talvez seu beta mais fiel tenha sido Melissa, com toda a sua esperança de que ele viesse a significar algo de bom em sua vida, e ele sequer percebeu isso enquanto era alfa.

E então o fogo veio mais uma vez e ele quase se sentiu feliz quando Derek arrancou dele esse direito com sangue. Ainda era um Hale. Ele poderia ter paz nisso.

Mas Peter não quis a paz de seu túmulo. Ele estava se curando mais uma vez. Ele era forte, sempre soube disso. Era mais forte do que sua prima, que se tornou alfa, era mais forte do que sua sobrinha, a alfa que ele matou, e era mais forte do que Derek, ele não se permitiria morrer. Não era como se houvesse um motivo, uma sede eterna por vida, que o arrancasse do túmulo de volta para ser o pesadelo vivo daquelas crianças. Quando ele se olhou no espelho, limpo da terra, cinzas e sangue, e se viu inteiro mais uma vez, é que ele compreendeu tudo o que tinha feito. Ele mal conseguia compreender o que tinha feito ou porque tinha feito, mas ele estava de volta e agora ele ia continuar.

Derek não era tão ruim. Ele não confiava no tio, e isso era sensível, mas ele sabia que Peter era forte e inteligente e ele não queria que voltassem a ser inimigos. Agora que o alfa era ele havia uma vantagem e Peter se sentiu quase bem vindo naquele pack estranho.

Um pack pequeno, Derek, Isaac e ele. Erica e Boyd se foram e Peter não lamentava por isso como sentia que Derek lamentava a perda de poder. Ele sabia que Jackson e Lydia estariam com eles em breve, Jackson precisava de um alfa forte e Scott simplesmente não estava pronto para isso. A sua parte que ainda se lembrava dos dias de loucura queria Scott por perto também, ele era sua cria e devia pertencer a seu pack, mas tudo tinha seu tempo. E Scott traria Stiles, e então ele poderia finalmente ver uma família ali, porque Stiles entenderia isso, como ele entende o que o une a Scott e a Lydia.

Mas tudo isso demorou a acontecer. Tudo isso aconteceu das formas mais erradas possíveis e a dor estava lá de novo e havia sempre tanto sangue e tanta luta e tanto por curar.

Peter ouvia Isaac chorar à noite. Ele não devia ouvir. Era um som baixo demais que cruzava as paredes finas da casa queimada, abafado por mãos ou pelo travesseiro. Um humano não ouviria, mas por noites a fio, foi o que embalou seu sono. A casa não estava vazia, só com os seus fantasmas, e ele não era o único que sentia dor.

O pack Alfa estava por perto, os caçadores estavam quietos demais, ele e Derek sabiam que alguma coisa estava para acontecer e que eles não estavam prontos para enfrentar e Isaac sentia tudo isso, mesmo que somente observasse em silêncio os dois interagindo. Peter passou a conversar mais com ele, dando informações, pedindo opinião, o ensinando a lutar e a se comportar como lobo e como homem que ele estava se tornando. Era uma relação fria, mas Isaac era pack, ele merecia essa atenção.

O dia em que Jackson veio até eles foi quando perceberam que tudo já estava perdido. Lydia dirigia o Porsche enquanto Jackson urrava em angústia no banco de trás. Derek o ouviu há quilômetros e os três correram até eles em meio à mata. Dois tiros de wolfsbane haviam atingido ele pela janela de seu quarto enquanto estavam conversando. Era trabalho de caçadores, mas não havia nenhuma razão para atacarem Jackson, ainda mais quando Derek sabia que Chris e Allison estavam fora da cidade caçando ômegas.

Peter queria bater em seu sobrinho quando tudo fez sentido. Danton e Morrell estavam caçando Gerard preocupados com sua mutação, mas Gerard não era o único Argent que havia mergulhado em vingança após a morte de Kate. Os homens são soldados, as mulheres são líderes. Victoria estava morta e Allison não assumiu sua posição por direito, ela não estava pronta, estava envolvida demais com lobos e Chris sabia disso. Os dois se desligaram da família, estavam por conta própria. E qualquer um que não tivesse a versão dos fatos vindos deles somente entenderia que o pack Hale havia matado três membros de sua família.

E o pack Alfa estava na cidade, silencioso, há tempo demais. Eles não haviam feito contato ainda porque estavam tendo de lidar com os caçadores que tentavam chegar até eles. O pack que vinha estendendo seu domínio e exigindo submissão de lobos por todo o país não demoraria para entender a situação e então teriam muito mais problemas.

Jackson sobreviveu. Lydia e Isaac cuidaram dele enquanto Peter ajudava Derek a traçar um plano. Eles eram cinco agora, mas ainda não havia muito que pudessem fazer, eles estavam cercados. Sua maior força era torcer para que Alfas e caçadores se destruíssem antes de chegar até eles.

Mesmo assim, Peter ensinou Lydia a atirar. A menina estremecia e desviava o olhar enquanto Peter falava com ela e Jackson sempre estava por perto, mas ela aceitou as aulas. Ela sempre fora inteligente e em seu sangue havia algo de Peter também. Ele não voltaria a abusar de sua sorte com ela, mas ele a respeitava e admirava e, mais do que tudo, confiava nela.

- Você tem pesadelos?

A menina lia na sala, Jackson adormecido sobre seu colo, e Peter quase pôde sentir o salto de seus batimentos cardíacos quando ela ouviu sua voz. Ele se aproximou, devagar, dando a volta no sofá em que ela estava, e sentou-se na poltrona a sua frente.

- Isaac tem pesadelos. Eu acho que vocês deveriam conversar.

Os olhos azuis de Jackson brilhavam para ele, ele também havia sentido a alteração de Lydia, mas Peter não era uma ameaça. Na verdade, ele sempre seria uma ameaça, como era uma ameaça para Derek o tempo todo, e ele sabia disso, todos sabiam disso e ele não se incomodava em negar. Esse era seu pack, ele estava confortável entre eles mesmo assim.

- Eu vou falar com ele. – a voz dela era firme os olhos castanhos o encaravam pela primeira vez em dias. Ela estava com ele, finalmente.

Ele concordou com a cabeça, se levantou e saiu, sabendo que tudo ficaria bem. Jackson e Lydia eram realmente pack agora.

Derek e Scott estavam se falando. Telefonemas rápidos, atualizações sobre acontecimentos, tanto do que Derek sabia sobre os Alfas e os caçadores quanto o que Scott descobria – na verdade, o que Stiles descobria, porque era evidente que a maior parte das informações que Scott tinha vinham, na verdade, da delegacia de Bacon Hills. Mas eles estavam se falando, por Jackson e Lydia ou pela própria sobrevivência ou por simples cortesia.

Mas era cortesia demais, e Peter sabia disso. Scott havia humilhado Derek na cena da captura de Gerard e Peter não entendia por que Derek ainda não havia simplesmente subjugado ou expulsado o garoto de seu território, ele tinha poder para isso e era o certo a se fazer, além da possibilidade de mata-lo, mas ele sabia que Derek não chegaria a tanto.

Ao contrário, Derek parecia de certa forma ferido após esse incidente. Não era uma questão só de orgulho ou disputa de poder, havia algo mais, e cada vez que eles conversavam, Derek ficava pensativo, quieto e agitado e Peter não conseguia entender.

Ou talvez ele entendesse, mas seria absurdo demais pensar que Scott era o mate de Derek. Peter queria rir com esse pensamento, mas cada vez que ele sentia que Derek poderia se enfraquecer por essa distância entre eles, a diversão era substituída por preocupação, por Derek, que era seu alfa, por Scott, que era simplesmente seu, e pelo seu pack.

Foi por isso que Peter sugeriu que eles não só conversassem por telefone. Aquela conversa era vital para os dois, mas uma chamada de telefone era algo estridente que ecoava em meio à mata e qualquer lobo nas redondezas poderia ficar tão atualizado quanto eles. Peter sugeriu mandar Isaac para fazer a ponte entre Derek e Scott, ele tinha plena liberdade para circular pela cidade, não seria algo estranho, e ele era um lobo, poderia se defender ou avisar os outros caso algo acontecesse.

Peter quase entrou em desespero quando Isaac começou a voltar dos seus encontros com Scott cheirando a sexo. E a Scott. Aquele relacionamento não estava em seus cálculos, Derek ficaria mais miserável ainda depois disso e não tinha lógica, se Scott era mate de Derek, ele não deveria _querer_ se envolver com outro lobo.

E foi quando Derek percebeu o cheiro e não se importou que Peter entendeu. Não era por causa de Scott que Derek não se voltava contra ele, era por Stiles.

Ele precisava que Stiles estivesse no pack. O pack precisava que Stiles estivesse com Derek.

Mas isso deixou de ser a prioridade na mente de Peter no dia em que Isaac trouxe a notícia de que Danny havia desaparecido. Jackson havia conversado com ele por telefone na noite anterior e seus pais não o encontraram na cama pela manhã. Não havia sinais de luta e ainda não havia dado o tempo mínimo para que o desaparecimento se tornasse caso de polícia, apesar do xerife já ter sido informado, mas tanto Scott quanto Derek sabiam que isso não era algo bom.

E se tornou pior quando a líder do pack Alfa apareceu em frente à casa Hale naquela tarde, com seus gêmeos como back-up.

Eles não foram convidados a entrar. Derek desceu as escadas até a clareira com Peter ao seu lado, mas Isaac, Jackson e Lydia – Lydia cheirando a pólvora e wolfsbane, o que dizia que ela estava armada – observavam da varanda, atentos.

A situação não era simples. A grande família Argent culpava o pack Hale por seus mortos, mas não hesitou em entrar em conflito com o pack Alfa quando se encontraram nos limites de Bacon Hills. Isso já não era somente um conflito local, lobos sob domínio dos Alfas estavam sendo atacados indiscriminadamente, como aconteceu com Jackson, em diversos pontos do país, de forma que outras famílias de caçadores estavam ajudando a manter o controle para que isso não se tornasse um massacre ou uma guerra civil. Ela precisava que Derek parasse a guerra que ele começou.

Derek e Peter explicaram a loucura de Kate e de Gerard e o envolvimento de Scott e Allison e o que realmente acontecera com Victoria. Eles não começaram a guerra, e agora um humano que sequer pertencia ao pack estava desaparecido. Tudo estava fora de controle.

Na verdade, se o pack Alfa estava unido a caçadores para lidar com os Argent, a situação toda estava muito perto de ser controlada. Provavelmente tudo terminaria com o extermínio dos Argent, ele não se surpreenderia se Chris e Allison já estivessem mortos a essa altura, inclusive, e Peter não conseguia se importar muito. Não eram eles que precisavam lidar com a dor.

Tudo o que precisavam era aceitar a paz com os Alfas e acabar com o foco de conflito em Bacon Hills. E encontrar Danny. Danny era como um delírio para Peter. Era um nome familiar, um cheiro familiar em Stiles, Jackson e Lydia, mas não dizia nada. E, ainda assim, soava importante para Derek e o pack encontra-lo, então eles iam encontra-lo.

Essa urgência só aumentou depois de Scott interromper a reunião com a líder dos Alfas, aparecendo meio transformado de dentro da floresta, para avisar que Stiles havia desaparecido.

Os olhos de Derek brilharam em vermelho e ele cheirava a raiva e isso parecia a única coisa que o impedia de se transformar, a abundância da dor que sempre foi sua âncora emergindo mais uma vez. Como em um último momento de sanidade em que Peter o admirou como seu alfa, ele selou a união com o pack Alfa, antes de sair com Scott e um dos gêmeos para tentar pegar algum rastro do cheiro de Stiles ou Danny.

Peter se despediu da líder e combinou um ponto de encontro e como manteriam uma comunicação antes que ela partisse e ele voltasse para a casa, onde o resto de seu pack parecia desnorteado e prestes a mergulhar em qualquer guerra para a qual eles os enviassem se isso significasse ter Stiles de volta.

Peter sempre esteve certo: Stiles _precisava_ estar no pack. Não só porque ele era inteligente o suficiente para entender o pack que eles eram, como ele ansiava, mas porque cada um ali, de uma forma ou de outra, se sentia responsável por ele. Jackson via em Stiles aquele que lhe trouxe Lydia quando ele mais precisou dela, assim como Isaac via em Stiles aquele que lhe trouxe Scott. Lydia tinha nele um igual como ela nunca encontrou em outra pessoa, Scott tinha seu amigo de infância e Derek tinha seu mate. Stiles era o segredo intocável de cada um deles. O humano tão desimportante e tão essencial ao mesmo tempo.

Eles iam salvá-lo.

Enquanto eles se armavam e se vestiam para a guerra, passando planos com o outro alfa-gêmeo, Ethan, Peter os instruiu a se encontrarem no ponto combinado com a líder e correu para a cidade, mas Derek e Scott estavam longe, na trilha para localizar os desaparecidos. Ele tinha outra missão ali.

- O xerife se encontra? – o homem bonito sorriu para a secretária ao entrar na delegacia.

- Ele não está recebendo ninguém, houve uma urgência na família, os casos estão sendo encaminhados para...

- Diga a ele que é Peter Hale.

A atendente o encarou brevemente, mas se levantou e foi até uma sala nos fundos, voltando em seguida com o xerife Stalinski.

- O senhor afirma que é Peter Hale? – ele perguntou, o olhando atento.

- Sim.

- Então acho que precisamos atualizar seu atestado de óbito, senhor Hale. Ao que consta, o senhor foi morto por uma enfermeira, como um paciente em coma roubado do hospital. Seu corpo nunca foi encontrado, mas ainda assim, nada explicaria você ter saído do coma, muito menos a ausência de cicatrizes do incêndio de que foi vítima.

- Eu posso explicar tudo isso. Mas acredito que seja melhor termos essa conversa em particular.

O xerife suspirou e passou a mão no rosto. Ele parecia cansado e pouco disposto a conversar com um louco – como Peter sabia que parecia ser.

- Senhor, podemos...

- Xerife, eu não sei onde seu filho está, mas ele vai ser encontrado nas próximas horas, eu te garanto. Por que ele desapareceu, como ele vai ser encontrado e o que vai acontecer depois disso, porém, vai ser algo muito mais fácil de entender depois que me ouvir.

- Você está confessando que sequestrou meu filho? – Peter pôde ouvir a assistente preparando a arma sob o balcão.

Claramente a inteligência de Stiles não era hereditária.

- Não. Estou dizendo que vou resgatá-lo. Em particular, por favor, xerife. Pode me manter sob a mira de sua arma se isso te deixar mais confortável, eu realmente não me importo.

Peter não pode deixar de sorrir quando o xerife o guiou para sua sala e colocou o revólver sobre a mesa, mas o ouviu em silêncio e, mesmo quando Peter se transformou para provar o seu ponto, toda a sua reação demonstrava que, na verdade, sua vida tinha muito mais sentido agora. E juntos eles traçaram um plano para evitar danos à cidade durante o resgate de Stiles, e ficou mais do que claro porque policiais não deveriam se envolver, e Peter adiantou o fato de que Derek e Stiles poderiam, talvez, ter algum tipo de relacionamento depois disso, e seria muito bom se Stiles pudesse contar com a bênção do pai.

Derek rosnou para Peter quando ele lhe contou o que havia feito, mas ele ter se limitado a isso demonstrava o quanto, na verdade, era algo que ele desejava fazer há muito tempo. E Peter podia sentir o quanto Derek, na verdade, estava completamente focado em resgatar Stiles agora. Jackson, Isaac e Scott estavam praticamente no mesmo estado de tensão, especialmente por influência do alfa. Lydia estava com medo em meio a tantos lobos, mas ela era lúcida, atenta e seu silêncio parecia fatal. Ele estava orgulhoso de seu pack.

Eles tinham uma trilha fraca e difusa, mas conseguiram localizar um posto onde havia vários caçadores e parecia ser o local onde os dois estavam sendo mantidos. Já estava sob vigia de outros caçadores e os packs tinham permissão para invadir para resgatar os humanos, tendo cobertura. Havia mais dois postos de Argents próximos, e eles seriam atacados ao mesmo tempo para neutralizar de uma vez por todas as ações da família na região.

Tudo acabaria naquela noite, de um jeito ou de outro.

Eles se posicionaram. Lydia ficaria no carro, armada, mas preparada para saírem assim que pudessem tirar Danny e Stiles dali. Os caçadores cortaram a luz e o que podiam das comunicações do local, então os lobos entraram. Havia mais de vinte pessoas ali, a maioria homens, apesar de Peter ouvir os gritos de comando de duas mulheres. Elas foram seu primeiro alvo, sem comando seria tudo mais fácil, e Peter sabia que ele seria o último a ter escrúpulos sobre atacar uma mulher que estava ordenando sua execução.

Ele olhou à volta e viu que Scott estava ferido, mas continuava lutando ao lado de Jackson, assim como Isaac dava cobertura a Derek. Quando entraram no galpão, o foco de todos era encontrar os prisioneiros, mas homens demais cheiravam como Danny e Stiles e isso era um insulto aos sentidos lobisomens, especialmente ao mate de um deles. Os traços do que aqueles homens haviam feito com Danny e Stiles era evidente demais para que a missão de resgate não se tornasse imediatamente uma missão de vingança.

Mas eles ainda estavam vivos. Peter podia ouvir as vozes abafadas por baixo da luta e o cheiro de sangue. Ele correu pelo galpão e empurrou o SUV preto com a força do lobo para encontrar embaixo o alçapão oculto. O local era escuro e o cheiro de sexo e sangue estava por toda a parte. Havia caixas de armas e ele podia cheirar wolfsbane em diversos estados entre elas.

Ele matou mais dois caçadores antes de chegar até o pedido fraco de ajuda que vinha do fundo, muito longe da luz, onde havia um pilar de madeira que sustentava o andar de cima, e algemados a ele os dois rapazes, um de frente para o outro.

As pernas haviam sido evidentemente quebradas, os corpos se sustentavam pelos pulsos, que já sangravam. Sangue também escorria pelas pernas e manchava o tecido das calças rasgadas, e empapava a blusa feita em tiras pela faca que cravou na pele dos dois a mensagem muito clara: putas de lobos.

Os olhos do rapaz que julgava ser Danny finalmente encontraram os seus e havia pavor neles. Ele se agitou, mas parecia sem forças, havia uma ferida em sua testa como se tivessem batido sua cabeça contra a madeira repetidas vezes. "Ajuda" era a palavra que escapava dos lábios de Stiles em fôlegos curtos, de costas para Peter ainda, e ele podia ouvir seu coração acelerar quando percebeu que havia alguém ali. O som da luta no andar de cima era abafado, mas Stiles sabia que a ajuda havia chegado com o rosnar dos lobos.

- Calma. – Peter disse quando tirou seu casaco e jogou sobre o ombro de Stiles – Sou eu. Vamos sair daqui.

As algemas eram de prata e tanto a madeira a que estavam presos quanto seus braços e roupas estavam encharcados de wolfsbane, Peter percebeu isso na primeira tentativa de soltá-los, quando sua pele queimou e ele sentiu o veneno tocá-lo. Ele poderia chamar Lydia ou um dos caçadores que estavam de back-up, mas a raiva que sentiu por aquele último truque foi maior, aquilo era insultante. Ele urrou e quebrou as algemas, deitando Stiles com cuidado no chão antes de libertar Danny.

- Peter? – a voz de Isaac soou perto do alçapão.

- Eu os encontrei, me ajude.

Isaac envolveu com cuidado o corpo de Stiles antes de erguê-lo nos braços, tropeçando, a wolfsbane o afetando apesar do contato mínimo, mas conseguiu sair dali. Danny não tinha nenhum tipo de proteção, seu corpo separado do corpo do homem somente pelas roupas de Peter, e ele podia sentir o veneno se espalhando pelo seu corpo a cada passo que dava, mas não soltaria o rapaz. Ele estava acostumado à dor.

Peter viu os olhos de Derek brilhando em vermelho quando ele e Isaac abriram caminho em meio à luta carregando os dois, e respondeu ao rugido de seu alfa com um aceno, indicando que seu mate estava vivo, e viu Derek arrancar a cabeça de um homem em sua fúria antes de sair dali. Se Derek chegasse perto de Stiles naquele momento, seria capaz de transformá-lo por simples desespero, e Peter sabia que era esse pensamento e a raiva contra qualquer um que tocou o garoto que o mantinha longe.

Lydia se sentou no banco de trás do carro e Isaac acomodou Stiles sobre seu colo. A garota falava palavras de conforto perdidas e Peter tinha certeza de que ela não percebeu que estava chorando. Ele verificou se Isaac estava bem antes de manda-lo de volta para a luta, ele era sereno, mas a fúria de Derek estava deixando-o agitado novamente. Com cuidado, acomodou Danny deitado no banco da frente, ele havia desmaiado, e então assumiu o volante. Ele precisava chegar ao hospital o mais rápido possível.

Melissa, o xerife e uma equipe de pronto atendimento os esperavam na entrada do pronto socorro e assumiram assim que estacionou. Danny e Stiles foram levados para dentro do hospital e Peter foi deixado com Lydia, suas mãos ensanguentadas, o choro incontrolável e a respiração difícil. E ele sabia que seria a última pessoa que conseguiria consolá-la.

- Você está correndo com lobos, menina. – ele disse, baixo, e ela olhou para ele em desespero – Eles vão ficar bem.

Peter percebeu rapidamente o quanto odiava hospitais. Talvez fosse aquele hospital em específico, mas ele sentia que simplesmente precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível. E, ao mesmo tempo, não podia. Porque Scott estava em uma sala com o xerife e os pais de Danny, tentando explicar o que aconteceu; Jackson e Lydia estavam tendo a mesma conversa com Danny e, no outro quarto, havia um silêncio confortável entre Stiles e Derek que ninguém ousava interromper. Isaac dormia nas cadeiras do hospital e Peter sabia que quando ele acordasse todo o veneno que ele absorveu no resgate já teria sido eliminado.

Eles estavam se curando.

- É bom rever você. – a voz agradável soou às suas costas e Peter se virou para encontrar Melissa sorrindo para ele.

- É sempre bom ver você também. – e era sincero. Agora, era sincero. Ele não sabia o que esperar dessa mulher, mas, sim, era bom revê-la.

- Scott me contou sobre você, quero dizer, a verdade. – ela fez uma pausa – Eu ainda não sei bem o que pensar sobre tudo, mas é estranho eu me sentir grata a você por você simplesmente não ter me machucado. – ela hesitou como se tivesse reconsiderando o que acabou de falar – Eu estou com John agora, o xerife, pai de Stiles. – ela terminou, como se esse fosse um dado fundamental na conversa.

- Eu fico feliz que esteja bem. – Peter sentia que sua empatia pela mulher era aquilo, nem mais, nem menos, e ele quase se sentiu surpreso com isso.

Ela sorriu, arrumou os cabelos em um gesto nervoso e o deixou sozinho novamente.

Ele sentiu uma necessidade súbita e estranha de não ficar sozinho naquele lugar. Os caçadores e o pack Alfa já deviam estar longe naquele momento, mas era como se alguma ameaça persistisse e ele não estava em paz.

Ele nunca estaria em paz.

Seus olhos perceberam que agora o xerife, Scott e Melissa conversavam com os pais de Danny, comprando cafés para todos. Era uma conversa solene e certamente não havia espaço para ele ali. No quarto, Derek pousou a mão sobre o peito de Stiles e Peter sabia que ele estava retirando sua dor. Havia um sorriso leve e triste no rosto do menino e seus olhos não deixavam os olhos preocupados do homem ao seu lado. Derek se aproximou, pousando um beijo rápido sobre seus lábios e ambos pareceram surpresos com isso por alguns segundos, mas então uma lágrima correu pelo rosto de Stiles e ele puxou a face de Derek para ele novamente e o beijo agora era real e concreto e Peter sabia que eles ficariam bem.

Ele entendia porque Derek havia se contido tanto com relação a Stiles. O garoto era novo demais, comprometido demais com outras pessoas para assumir um relacionamento como companheiro de um lobisomem, e certamente não estava pronto para isso. Agora tudo mudou. Agora ele precisava de Derek.

Uma porta abriu ao seu lado e ele viu Jackson e Lydia saindo para o corredor. Ela ainda chorava baixinho e parecia esgotada, ele a abraçava. Os dois andaram em direção à cafeteria, se reunindo ao grupo que já estava lá, e Jackson começou a conversar com os pais de Danny.

Danny estava sozinho.

Sem pensar muito sobre isso, Peter entrou no quarto e fechou a porta, puxando uma cadeira para o lado da cama. Os olhos escuros do garoto o acompanharam, levemente surpresos.

- Olá. – ele disse, a voz baixa ainda rouca. A imagem dele gritando naquele porão passou brevemente pela mente de Peter – Foi você quem me tirou de lá, não?

- Meu nome é Peter Hale.

- Um dos lobos de Derek. – Danny falou, franzindo a testa como se tentasse dar sentido a toda a informação que recebera nas últimas horas.

- Tio de Derek. - o garoto concordou com um gesto, mas isso resultou em um gemido de dor que enviou um impulso estranho pelo corpo de Peter – Você se importa se eu tocar em você? Eu posso ajudar.

Os olhos negros só continuaram o fitando surpresos e levemente assustados enquanto Peter se levantava, se aproximando, e afastando levemente as vestes do hospital para conseguir pousar sua mão contra a base do pescoço de Danny. Linhas negras surgiram em sua pele quando sua dor se espalhou pelo seu corpo e os olhos negros se fecharam em um suspiro de alívio.

Peter estava habituado à dor, mas aquela dor era diferente. Era angústia, era medo, era desespero, era a dor física e era a dor que cravaram tão fundo na pele daquele rapaz tão jovem que Peter reconhecia como algo que sempre estaria ali. Difuso e sombrio e latente.

Peter conhecia aquela dor, ele quase podia tocá-la, como ele quase podia tocar sua própria dor. Ele sabia que agora Danny estava sozinho com isso, mas ele não queria que fosse assim, porque ele mesmo esteve sozinho em meio à dor por tanto tempo, tempo o suficiente para saber que poderia ter sido menos ruim se ele não fosse o único sobrevivente, se não estivesse preso em sua própria mente, se os toques de Lydia fossem reais.

Seu polegar se moveu levemente contra a pele de Danny, sentindo a barba despontando, a maciez de sua face, sua respiração se tornar mais leve com o carinho. Danny não o temia. Ele não o conhecia e, por mais que seus amigos contassem tudo o que ele fez, ele nunca fez nada contra esse garoto. E ele estava sozinho. Eles estavam sozinhos na mesma dor. E não precisava ser assim.

Peter ouviu no corredor os pais de Danny se aproximando do quarto e retirou sua mão, querendo que o garoto tivesse seu foco em suas palavras naquele momento.

- Eu vou voltar para te ver. – Danny concordou com um gesto – Eu quero te ajudar, Danny.

E Peter sorriu antes de sair do quarto para se apresentar aos pais do garoto que ele sabia que um dia seria seu companheiro. Porque ele não sorria daquela forma, limpa e segura, há anos, então ele poderia fazer isso dar certo.

Porque com Danny, a dor não parecia tão importante. Havia algo mais para sentir.

**FIM**

**NA: O título da fic vem de um filme que eu amo muito focado na história de Salvador Dali. A fic não tem nada a ver com o filme, porém.**

**Eu escrevi essa fic ouvindo "Through the Dark", de Alexi Murdock, que faz parte da trilha sonora da série. O ritmo e o tema casam bem com o texto e eu até pensei em colocar a letra, mas como ela trata de um relacionamento amoroso e não era esse meu foco, achei melhor ficar só no ritmo.**

**Faz tempo que eu não escrevo nada e estou com algumas muitas fics empacadas por incapacidade de achar que o que está saindo está bom, então a sua opinião é realmente muito importante aqui.**


End file.
